1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of erecting a tower or pylon and a wind power installation with such a pylon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,387 discloses a foundation and a method of producing a foundation which can be used for example for wind power installations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,038 discloses a foundation system. DE 100 45 735 A1 discloses a means of fixing a column on a concrete foundation. DE 102 26 996 A1 discloses a method of producing a foundation, in particular for a pylon of a wind power installation.
It is known in the state of the art, when erecting a pylon in particular for a wind power installation, for a lower pylon segment to be placed on the connecting elements which project out of a foundation, with a base flange. That lower pylon segment is properly aligned (leveled) and fixed in the aligned position. In that case there is a gap between the base flange of the lower pylon segment and the top side of the foundation. That gap is filled with a grouting material which then has to set before it can be loaded and the pylon further constructed thereon. Setting can certainly take up to 24 hours.
A large crane is required for handling the lower pylon segment. That crane however is only further used for constructing the pylon after the grouting material has set. Shifting the crane for the period during which the gap grouting is setting is however too complicated and expensive and therefore does not happen. Accordingly the costly crane is stopped and inactive for 24 hours.